Into the Darkness
by JustWaitingToComeBackAlive
Summary: It was a job gone wrong, ending in a fatality and a kidnapping. But was it really just a kidnapping?
1. Chapter 1: You killed my ystävä

_Title: Into the Darkness_

_By: JustWaitingToComeBackAlive_

_Summary: It was a job gone wrong, ending in a fatality and a kidnapping. But was it really just a kidnapping? _

_Word Count: 1,339_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **You killed my ystävä

They were outnumbered, 19/20 to four (five if you counted Happy). The job had said nothing about there being this many people to take down. Special permission had been given for the four mages to take on this job. It wasn't a request for help, it was plead. Somebody was begging for help; Fairy Tail had replied to this plea. But even this was beyond their expectations of what was to come. 'Take down the dark guild Varjo Stella' that was all they were told, nothing more, nothing less. It sounded easy when it come from somebody's mouth; now standing amidst brawling, powerful mages it was anything but easy. To say the least, they knew it was going to be a challenge but not one like this. Every mage in the guild look evil, their eyes were as dark as their intentions. If any of the four defending mages were superstitious they could claim that the members of Varjo Stella were all corrupted by demons. Sadly this could not be used as an appropriate excuse.

"Don't let them back you into a corner," Erza murmured, "if any chance arises to split us up, no doubt they'll take it."

"Don't worry that won't happen," Gray murmured back sincerely.

Natsu was grinning; he was already ready to fight. Even a strong foe like an entire dark guild. No matter who it was or where it was, he was ready. while Lucy studied the situation trying to figure out which of her Celestial Spirits would be best to use. Taurus maybe, he was a good fighter. Then again, what about Loke, his magic was a defiance against the dark. Not that it mattered, they just needed to be able to fight. Gray was focused, there was something eerie about the way the members of the guild looked at their opponents; but they weren't looking at Erza nor Lucy. All the guild members were quickly glancing between Gray and Natsu.

Something felt off about those it started, from individual fights all merged into one raging brawl. Four against 19 or 20 people and they were sticking it up quite well. One by one the members of Varjo Stella were slowly defeated while those who were still fighting felt the battle get more intense. It didn't matter if the guild's building was torn to shreds, they just had to be destroyed. A guild had no place in the world if all it was doing was preforming evil deeds and making the world a vile place. Dark Guilds (in the eyes of Erza that is) were like an infectious disease that had to be gotten rid of as soon as it was discovered.

"Gray, behind you!" Erza shouted.

Gray whirled just in time to strike a blow at the person who was going to attempt to batter him over the head. However (Gray using his ice make lance) caught his not-quick-enough attacker across the chest. A deep oozing cut right over the rib cage. Through the blood that was falling over the man's chest in rivulets; pure white bone could be seen as well as muscle and a thin layer of discoloured yellowy fat.

The man made a disconnected gasping sound and clutched at his chest as though he was trying to keep the blood from pouring out of his wound. It didn't help though, he fell to his knees the blood dripping onto the floor causing a ghastly pool to form and spread at a far from normal pace. Then there was silence. The man twitched a few times and then was still. All eyes were on Gray (whom was in silent shock, he's never meant for anything to happen.) Then the silence was broken.

"You killed my ystävä!" It was a feminine voice, loud piercing and screechy "I'll you kill you. You Ice bastard. I'll kill you, you-you-you runkkari!"

The girl (no more than 15 or 16 years old) flew at Gray in a moment, still recovering from the shock, he was slow off his mark and the girl collided with him and sent him flying. The rest of the fights continued but nobody else sent onto Gray like that girl did. Natsu, Erza and Lucy were having a hard time before the "accident" now their own fights seemed fruitless and impossible but that didn't stop them from giving it their all. They wouldn't give up even when things seemed hopeless; it was something they had grown up knowing was the right thing to do.

"Ice-make hammer," it was barely over a murmur but he brought it up just in time to slam it into the girls face and send her skidding away.

She looked up at him spitting out blood. Once side of her face was covered in a thick layer of crimson blood. Her lift eye (where Gray's hammer had struck) was slightly squint as the bones in the left side of her face had been severely crushed. She gritted her teeth together either out of pain or out of anger and then pointing at Gray who was ready to counter any attack she was to produce.

"Well Mr. You are a runkkari and runkkari's deserve to be destroyed," the girl announced, "carpseris eum!"

Gray was very quickly apprehended, his team mates were swamped and didn't have any openings to jump in and help him. His arms were roughly pulled behind his back in such a way that too much pressure would snap his arms bones clean in half. Gray struggled against the bonds that were quickly being wrapped around his arms and legs, he kicked out to stop his assailants completely binding him but all that did was earn him a very swift and painful kick in the ribs. He looked up desperately and watched as Natsu was surrounded by their enemies but fought on valiantly like he always did. Erza and Lucy didn't have much luck either, surrounded on all sides but fighting side by side. Again Gray fought against the bonds but was stopped with a boot to the face.

"Guess what runkkari, you're going to pay the price for killing our ystävä," a man said pulling Gray up roughly by his fringe. "You're all bastards," Gray countered wondering what this "price" was going to be.

"Is that so," somebody said, returning Gray's insult.

That was when the feel of a hard sole ripped across Gray's face, smashing into his nose. The blood spurted upwards as the force of the impact cause Gray's face to jerk in an unnatural and painful way. If this was part of the "price" he was to pay, then the feeling of dread was present in every fibre of Gray's body as the blood ran down his face onto the flagstone floor and created a gory streak as he was dragged away from his nakama who could do nothing to stop him being dragged away since they too were baring the price of the mistake.

* * *

_A/N: Well firstly I'd like to wish each and every reader a happy new year if they made it this far (I hope you did). Now this is my first story on here *grins* so I'm still getting setting out and stuff sorted. My first Fairy tail story, trying to get characterisation correct. Any tips will be very helpful, I read every review I get flame or not. I draw from them. Well, any grammar or spelling mistakes will be fixed in the morning all I can ask now is that you follow, fave and review. _

_Translations:_

_Varjo Stella - Shadow Star_

_runkkari - wanker/motherfucker _

_carpseris eum - grab him_

_Thanks for reading_

_-Alyssa Zombie-_


	2. Chapter 2: Crawl like the worm you are

_Title: Into the Darkness _

_By: JustWaitingToComeBackAlive_

_Summary: It was a job gone wrong, ending in a fatality and a kidnapping. But was it really just a kidnapping? _

_Word Count: 1,967_

**Chapter 2:** _Crawl like the worm you are_

* * *

Everything was sliding about in Gray's brain. From the moment he had been kidnapped at Varjo Stella to where he was at the very moment. He wasn't naïve, he was veteran when it came to controversy but it didn't make it any less harder to adapt to the situation. From the moment he had been taken from the guild all that seemed to have happened to Gray was that he was being shipped from one place to another, from one person to the next. All the travelling wasn't really a bother (obscure in the situation) but it was that foreboding that he didn't know what was going to happen. He wasn't being told anything; any questions asked often lead to a firm beating from the numerous guards who watched over him and the few others who had joined him in the few short days he'd been gone for.

"You, stand up," one of the guards ordered pointing to the quivering young girl who had been brought in the day before, "hurry up."

The girl didn't move, she continued to cry and shake in the corner of the small room, her hands bound behind her back. The guard fully turned to face the girl who made no effort to move. There were five people in the room three boys and two girls. All eyes (except from the crying girl's) were on the scene that was unfolding. The guard, holding a metal pole advanced towards the girl. Gray watched as the two other boys in the room shifted as though they would jump in and help if anything were to happen. The guard walked over to the girl.

"Stand up!" he yelled, "can you not hear me bitch!"

"Hey man, that's outa order," one of the other boys went to stand up for the girl.

"Shut up!" the guard shouted and slammed the pole into the boy's face.

The unmistakable sound of bones cracking sounded out around the tiny room, the boy fell to the floor rolling around in pain unable to hold his jaw due to his arms being bound behind his back. Blood dripped from the gaping wound and the white of teeth could be seen through the boys torn cheek where the pole had caught. The last boy dropped to the side of the boy whose face had bee cruelly ripped apart while the other girl ducked behind Gray for protection (not that he could do much).

"As I was saying, stand up!" the guard yelled again but the girl continued to wail furiously (especially after witnessing assault) "shut up you stupid bitch! Shut up!"

The guard yanked the poor girl up by her white blonde hair and shock her about by the girl continued to wail furiously whilst kicking out trying to fend off the man who had pulled her face up to his. The girl behind Gray whimpered dolefully and suddenly buried her face into his shoulder guard who had ceased shouting at the girl began to drag her out of the room before locking it behind him. The bruising had already began to form on the girl's scalp and Gray could only think about the numerous bad things that could happen to her now.

"It's not fair," the girl behind Gray muttered into his shoulder blades.

"What?" Gray moved away and turned to face the girl.

"This whole shitty situation, we never deserved this," the girl said furiously, "I only want to go back to Strathmore, my nakama will be worried."

Gray looked at the girl. She wasn't crying or whimpering any more. Her long ginger hair was flying about as she shook her head as though trying to wake herself up. Then it clicked.

"Strathmore. As in Strathmore Kilbride?" Gray asked.

"Yes, it's the only guild in Enca, I want to go back there. My nakama will be worried," she cried, "but what's the big deal about where I come from. Where are we, who are you, where are we going, where are you from?"

"My name's Gray, I'm from Fiore," Gray said.

He glanced over at the two other boys in the room. The one who had been hit by the guard had passed out either from shock or blood loss but the other was glaring at him with dark eyes. He has no pupils.

"Who cares where you come from, what matters is how we get our of here," he snapped.

"Don't you know that's not going to happen, look around you. We're all locked up, the room's locked and the guards could kill us easily, look what they did to that poor boy," the girl shouted, "at least Gray has some manners unlike you. Gray, my name's Marella, it's nice to meet you even in these unfortunate circumstances."

The other boy went to say something but before a word was uttered out of his mouth shouting could be heard. They went to the door of the room they were being held in and peered out of small panel that was serving as a light source. A girl was being dragged along the corridor by her ankles, she was screaming and crying with a stricken and blood soaked face. Marella pushed the other boy out of the way and stood on her toes to see out of the panel and then fell back screaming. Gray turned and knelt down next to Marella. He looked into her frightened brown eyes afraid of what he was going to hear next.

"That was my baby sister. Fallyn is here! NO! She can't be here, I said I was protect her," Marella cried.

Gray couldn't begin to imagine the sort of anguish that Marella was feeling due to having no blood relations alive. Fairy Tail was a family to him, whenever one of them were hurt in a fight there was always that sense that something could have been done to prevent it. That slight hurt. But it couldn't be compared to seeing a family member, a loved one being dragged down a corridor screaming bloody murder. The hurt of loosing his own family had healed slowly over the years, but hearing the screams of that girl took him back to a painful time in his lost track of how long he had zoned out for but by the time he regained his senses, Fallyn's screamed were gone and Marella looked as though she had gone into a state of catatonic mourning for her sister. The the sound of the door being unlocked caught Gray's attention.

"Grab the dead weight," a guard said to another who grabbed the passed out (possibly dead) boy then gestured to the others "you three, come here, now."

"Why should we?" the nameless boy countered.

"Because if you don't," the guard pulled the boy close by the collar of his jacket "I'll kill you right here and now. Okay, now move."

Marella, fearing the worst began to shuffle silently, Gray stood up but the nameless boy stood in his way seemingly unafraid.

"Fine kill me, see if I care. That's what you're planning isn't it. You're going to kill us," the boy spat.

Gray wanted shout and call him crazy, but decided against it quickly learning that being undetected, quiet and doing what he was told was the best way to stay alive. However that nameless boy with his pupilless eyes didn't see things quite the same way. The guard pulled a whip out from behind him (Gray suspected it had been tucked inside his belt) in one swift motion the guard brought the whip down on the boys back. A shout of undeniable pain sounded from the boy as the whip went down again and again. The welts on the boys back poured blood as the boy fell to the ground on his knees. Gray stood, shocked.

"Move runkkari," the guard snarled and grabbed Gray by his shoulders and steered him out of the room

He glanced back before the room he was completely out of sight. The last sight he saw was the nameless boy's face being disgustingly slammed against the brick wall of the corridor.

* * *

"500,000 jewels." "700,000" "1,000,000" "Fine."

It was pride devouring to be sold off in the way they were. Gray stood among ten or fifteen other people. All different ages, from different guilds, different countries and different genders. Gray watched as a 14 year old girl was just sold for a million jewels. The girl stood, stoned faced as she was shoved into the arms of her new "owner" who grinned at her disgustingly and began to run his pudgy fingers though her black hair. Gray didn't want to be here, he hated this. People being sold as though they were live stock.

"Move boy," and somebody proceed to shove Gray along to the front of the room.

He was shoved along from where he had been standing in the room to the front of the room. Whilst doing so he tripped and due to his hands being bound behind his back there was no way to stop his face smashing into the stone floor. Struggling to get up Gray felt a foot place on his back and shoved him back against the floor so that his ribcage slammed painfully against the floor.

"Did I say you could get up," the foot rubbed Gray's spine so the skin over his spine twisted, "crawl boy! Crawl like the worm you are!"

Little by little Gray's pride disintegrated. Only days ago he had been one of the better mages in Fairy Tail, an S-Class candidate. Now he was being sold like a prostitute. After a crushing crawl to the front Gray was roughly pulled to his feet by his hair. These people had no sense of justice. Blood dripped down his face from his battered nose onto the floor in small splashes. The people who were "buying" were mainly not interested in the males who were being brought up.

"50,000." "70,000."

Gray felt sick to his stomach, how could he have let himself get to this position. How could he have been captured so easily. How could it have happened.

"90,000"

Gray looked up and over to where the voice had came from. It was the man from the dark guild, the one who had been staring at him and Natsu before they fought. If he had escaped did that mean that Erza and Natsu had also been captured? Roughly Gray was shoved to the feet of his new "owner" who picked him up by the back of his t-shirt.

"So we meet again huh," the man whispered before dragging Gray away.

* * *

A/N: Well thanks for all the watches guys. Really boosted my confidence :) This chapter's not as violent as the first but it's still pretty in your face. If you were wondering where Gray is he is in the neighbouring country to Fiore, Bosco. If you remember _all _the way back to Fairy tail's first chapter in the first book Lucy was going to be taken to Bosco and sold as a slave because it is noted that Bosco seems to still allow slaves while Fiore doesn't.

Well please review/fav/follow and I'll see you again

-Alyssa Zombie-


	3. Chapter 3: Games

_Title: Into the Darkness _

_By: JustWaitingToComeBackAlive_

_Summary: It was a job gone wrong, ending in a fatality and a kidnapping. But was it really just a kidnapping?_

_Word Count: 1,894_

**Chapter 3:** _Games_

* * *

Gray experienced flashes of momentary reality before slipping into uneasy darkness. Nothing was making sense to him any more it was as though time itself had slipped into a surreal falseness. Between moments of darkness Gray felt himself being dragged numerous places, shoved into tight compartments before being chained up. The position in which his arms were being held cause a growing amount of pain in his shoulders and the joints in his arms. The chains that held him dug painfully into his arms so that this cuts appeared, ringing around his wrists. The blood pooled and slid down his arms, splashing the shirt he was wearing before dripping down onto the floor. He'd lost track of how long time had passed between being "sold" to being chained up.

"That one," faint voices rung through Gray's brain.

The tension in the chain's Gray was attached to rose slightly and they dug in more to the already cut wrists. Then he dropped to his knees, his arms falling behind him. Gray felt as though gravity was deliberately working against him as his numb legs adjusted to movement again. He didn't know how long he'd been trapped with his arms above his head. Could it be days, weeks, months maybe? Keeping his head down Gray peered through blurry eyes at the scene before him. It was a dark room, with two other people in it. A girl who eyes were wide open; feral and manic looking and another boy with black hair that covered his face.

"Get up," the person who let Gray down snarled into his right ear.

Trying not to collapse from the pain in his numb legs Gray stood up, staggered but remained conscious and upright. The two people who had come to retrieve Gray took him by his two shoulders and proceed to shove him along what seemed like a never ending corridor. Then Gray was shoved to the ground. He tried to push himself up using his shoulders as a support but the two men who had taken him there were holding him down and with his arms bound behind his back he was defenceless. Struggling against the two men Gray began to kick out but that was stopped by somebody standing on the backs of his ankles; the bones twisted close to snapping.

"Well, looks as though we've got ourselves a fighter, where'd you pull him from?" Gray listened intently to the conversation due to not seeing who was talking.

"Fiore, attacked the Varjo Stella guild."

"What guild?"

"Fairy Tail I think."

There was silence for a few moments and then the pain on Gray's ankles released and he felt his head being pulled up by his hair. The bruises along his forehead were still very prominent from the number of times he had been pulled up by his fringe before hand. That was when Gray first saw who had been standing on his ankles to keep him from moving. It was a boy not much older than him, he had a wide scar that crossed his face and over his left eye which was a milky blue colour compared the right eye which was brown.

"Fairy Tail hm, never thought you'd snag one," the man said "if you're so tough, why don't we play a game. You know what to do, and just drag him."

Gray was then dragged away by the two men, down the corridors. Being fully awake now he could hear everything that was going on around him, it wasn't silent. Screams came from most directions, the sounds of chains clanking and the cracks of whips could be heard. What sort of place was this? What was going to happen to him? Who was running this who charade? These were the questions that circled Gray's head and made him dizzy. Gray was pulled to his feet by the chains that still held his hands behind his back. The pressure on the chain caused the cuts on his wrist to deepen and widen. He was thrown into a room with a few other people. All displaying guild symbols in varying places. Not many of them Gray recognised.

"Now listen up you worthless scum. What's going to happen is you're going to fight each other. one on one. One person at a time. The victors of each pair will be let free, how does that sound?" Gray looked up and saw the boy who he'd seen in the room he'd been in before, "good, now we can begin. I have all your guild symbols logged, so I know where you are from. I promise you will go back."

He was grinning, there was something in that grin. Deceit maybe, only Gray saw it. All the others in the room had a look of hope pinned on their faces. They couldn't see the lies, they just wanted to go back to where they came from. Gray sat up and pushed himself against the wall hoping to silently blend into the shadows.

"First up," the boy said "Fairy Tail and Strathmore Kilbride."

Gray's face fell, the boy was looking directly at him. This was a set up. The two men who dragged him to the room dragged him from the wall he was currently wanting to sink into. Gray only fought when he needed to (i.e on a job) or with Natsu and those fights were simply fun, a gentle rivalry. Nothing like he was going to have to endure. Nothing like that. Whilst being dragged away himself he could hear shouting and crying. None of them sounded happy; just furious and fearful. Then Gray was dropped onto sand.

"Other than surviving and winning there are no other rules, have fun."

The chains around Gray's wrists were removed and warm blood that had pooled around the cuffs off the shackles dripped down his wrists. He was bleeding even before he fought. That was when he saw his opponent; it was the girl he had been sharing a room with. Her eyes were so green they could have easily been mistaken for yellow but right now they were as wide as saucers full of fear and pain. Blood and dirt caked her white blonde hair and clung to her clothing. It was clear she had been here before.

"They won't let you go!" she screamed wildly before Gray done anything "they never let you go. Now you're here, you're just part of their-their-their game. You're a pawn."

Gray didn't know whether to believe her or pass her off as somebody crazy.

"Please kill me," she pleaded "KILL ME!"

"No, I can't," Gray said quietly then raised his voice "I won't fight. I won't kill you."

"Fight you bastards! Fight!"

The girl had broken down crying and was crawling towards Gray, blood slid down from a split in her skull and dropped onto the floor. She kept telling him to kill her. Gray, torn between being frightened and disgusted. He backed away into the wall that surrounded the room in which he was meant to be fighting in. That was when a crushing pain flooded his sense and black spots danced in his vision before he hit the ground.

* * *

When he came to, he was back chained up but this time it was different. The room was dark; through the dimness he could make out a figure. There was a dull thumping in his head the was in time with the thumping of his heart. The room was musty and smelt damp. Soon things came into focus and he saw that the figure was actually the girl he was meant to be fighting. She was sitting strapped to a chair, blood was running down her wrists, torso, head and legs.

"You should have just killed me you know," she said, her voice weak and very faint. "now you're just going to be used. Used as a p-p-pawn."

Then her head slumped forward, spikes that were digging into her tore against her scalp, tearing chunks of hair and skin with it. The extra pressure oh her arms made the spikes that were painfully embedded in her arms drive further inwards until they were visible. Gray twisted but the increasing pain in his back and wrist caused him to cry out in pain and stop twisting. He was stuck in a room with a bleeding dead girl. The sound of her dripping blood was sending Gray insane. It was his fault, if he had just killed her.

"Nice to see you're awake," it was the boy who was over looking the "games".

"You bastard, that girl's dead because of you," Gray shouted angrily aggravating the both the pain in his head and back.

The boy walked over and patted Gray on his back before spinning him around by the wrist from which Gray was hanging from. This pivot that he did intensified the pain his his wrist causing him to cry out in pain.

"No, you'll see my dumb bastard, you killed her by not killing her in the first place. But you didn't fight thus paying the price," the boy said.

"Who are you. Why are you doing this!" Gray shouted.

"Tut tut, such a temper," the boy said swinging Gray around making him whine in pain "but I'll answer your questions. I am Saer Moncreiffe and I'm doing this because, hm, because I can. Now I'll leave you to hang around for a while longer."

Saer left and Gray was left alone to hang by his right wrist. His left wrist was tied to his right ankle and the other was left to hang. The bones in his wrist that he was hanging felt numb and lifeless. The wounds on Gray's wrists pained him greatly, all he wanted was to black out again and be free of the twisted pain in his spine, the blood dripping down his wrists and head. Be free from the girl's cold, dead stare. Then, almost gratefully, darkness came.

"The little bugger gave up easily then."

"Can't say I blame him. How about I tie you up for two days with a dead person see what you do."

Gray was barely conscience when he was untied and fell to the ground. He didn't care about how banged up he was going to be, he was just glad to be down from the endless pain.

"How you feel hm," it was Saer.

"Rough," Gray mumbled.

"Don't blame you," Saer said.

Saer didn't really care, that girl was right. From here on out he was just a pawn in the games.

* * *

A/N: Well I upped the rating and for good reason. Things are just going to get worse from here. Thanks for all the follows friends and the reviews. Mean a lot to me. Well please review/fav/follow and I'll see you again.

-Alyssa Zombie-


	4. Chapter 4: What to do in a situation

_Title: Into the Darkness _

_By: JustWaitingToComeBackAlive_

_Summary: It was a job gone wrong, ending in a fatality and a kidnapping. But was it really just a kidnapping?_

_Word Count: 1,389_

* * *

**Chapter 4:** What to do in a situation

The sun was low in the sky as the debate was held. Nothing had been this serious before in the Fairy Tail guild and a melancholy air hung over its members like never before. It had been nearly two weeks and despite all members futile efforts none of them had found any traces of Gray, it was as though (in their eyes) he had disappeared off the face of the earth. But that didn't phase them, they were determined to find their missing nakama. An unusual occurrence was taking place in the guild as the sun dipped casting a shimmering glow over Magnolia.

"I think we should spread our search to Bosco, you know what that country is like. They still allow the selling of slaves," it was Erza's reasoning.

"I doubt it Erza, if somebody was passing between Bosco and Fiore, don't you think people chained up would be noticed."

"That's not the point. They still allow the selling of slaves and that is most likely what has happened to Gray," Erza snapped back.

There came a sharp laugh and Erza looked over. Natsu, Happy and Lucy were entering the guild and their aura was that of a discouraged one. There had been few times where Natsu looked as serious as he did then, it was an unexpected reaction as the fights between Natsu and Gray were somewhat infamous not just in the guild itself but also out with its walls. Nobody expected that Natsu would be as determined to find Gray, if not more, as everybody else. It really showed that he did care about Gray as much as everybody else.

"You really think Gray would let himself be taken as a slave," Natsu sneered, his voice hard.

"It's a possibility Natsu," Erza replied, her voice was one that could pierce iron.

There was a sharp exhale and silence fell over the guild members. There was no doubt about it, in moments like these, there was a shared worry and fear between everybody. But what to do in a situation like this other than hope and pray?

* * *

His shoulder joins burned in pain but ached in protest when they were forced to move. To tie somebody's arms above their head should be main illegal, especially if it was intended to be for a long period of time. Gray's arms were coated in blood, fresh blood, and his head lolled to one side. Tiredness was sweeping over him in an unholy wave. It had been god knows how long since he last slept, he was afraid too. He knew what went on in the darkness. The screams of fear and agony rang through his head like a sadistic bell. He wanted to prevent his own cries for death or freedom to be added to the sickening chorus.

"Saer, haven't you have enough of torturing this sad bastard?"

"No, no I've not. And don't question me or you'll be the next one to be hung up."

"Okay sir, I apologise."

The sound of the door being unlocked made Gray's weary eyes spring open, all he wanted was a few hour peace. No shouting, no fear, no unexpected visits from Saer. Just to be left alone, to sleep, to be away from the fear and to fell as though he was back home in Magnolia. The sound of the door swinging open was accompanied with a glorious wave of cool room Gray was being kept in was horrendously stuffy and warm, that cool air was a blessing. Gray shut his eyes and waited for the pull on his shackles being unlocked but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and watched as Saer and his companion unlock the boy Gray was sharing the room with. As he was dragged away Saer rubbed his hands on Gray's arms before slapping him lightly on the face leaving a bloody hand print.

"Fiat experimentum in corpore vili*****," Saer murmered to Gray before leaving the room and locking it behind him.

Gray watched as the door was locked and the shadow behind it moved on. The dull ache in his arms was fading with his hold on consciousness, he didn't want to be in the dark again. Gray had learned that is if you slept there was a chance that you would be killed, somebody come and take you away and torture you. Kill you. Slaughter you like a pig. Cut you open from your throat to your abdomen and watch as you scream and writhe in agony as your innards spill out onto the floor. That was why Gray didn't want to sleep.

"Get the other one!" Saer's voice was loud again.

The door swung open and light flooded the dark room, Gray felt that painful tug on his shackles and he collapsed to the floor. A week was what it took to cause him to loose energy. Two weeks maybe to break him and three weeks to destroy him. No mercy was coming, it was obvious. He didn't even try to resist his captors as the proceeded to tug him to his feet and force him along the numerous corridors. Things were sliding in and out of Gray's head, disconnected thoughts. The dark guild. The accident. The murder. The kidnapping. His own guild. Fairy Tail.

"Please come and save me." Gray thought desperately

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Blood splattered onto the ground as Gray took a hit. He was fighting and his opponent wasn't going down easy but Gray was a veteran of atrocity now. 3 weeks it took him to finally get a grip of his fate. He would be here until he died. A pawn in a elaborate game of chess. It didn't matter though, every day his arms ad been tied above his head. Every day he was tied up and beaten. Every day he's be afraid to sleep. The dark shadows under Gray's eyes were becoming a prominent feature. His once toned body was become pale and thin. Bones jutted out and his sanity was slipping. It had only been a month to break him.

"C'mon ya bastard, you afraid," Gray's opponent jeered, he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Ice make Cannon," Gray said with a psychopathic smile.

It didn't take log for the opponents brains to spill out onto the sand. Blood created a sickly pool on the floor and dripped down the walls. Things had changed, Gray had changed. He lost faith in the guild he once trusted. He thought they would come, save him, take him back home. But they never came and the last parts of Gray's spirit shattered, he broke. Caved in on this fucking sick watcher. Saer Moncreiffe, the twisted bastard broke Gray.

"Wonderful, just wonderful. I thought you'd never conform. I guess I was wrong. See Gray, you could be big," Saer called down to him "I'm glad you gave up those childish fantasy's of your guild coming to save you."

Gray just looked at him with his dull eyes. It only took a month and Gray broke. Every memory, every hope, dream and feeling had been locked away in this box at the back of his head. He was to conform or be hug up, whipped, raped and just downright tortured. It was a situation and everything that Gray Fullbuster had once been was gone.

* * *

*** Fiat experimentum in corpore vili** - _let experiment be made on a worthless body_

A/N: Yes this chapter is a bit...weird. A bit...disconnected. But you'll see why in the next chapter. This also took longer because I've been busy with school and stuff. Hate it I tell you. Also if there are any fans of the BBC show Sherlock, I've started a fic on that if you want to check it out. It's called 'Personality Disorder' well thanks for reading review/fav/follow and I'll see you again

-Alyssa Zombie-


	5. Chapter 5: One Foot In The Grave

_**Title:** Into the Darkness _

_**By:** JustWaitingToComeBackAlive_

_**Summary:** It was a job gone wrong, ending in a fatality and a kidnapping. But was it really just a kidnapping?_

**_Word Count: _**_1,517_

* * *

**Chapter 5:** One Foot In The Grave

/_In truth, I fear this life appears, in death exiled from eternity. So it appears this life I fear in death ostracised from mortality. I've got one foot in the grave and in its shackles I'm its slave. And here I lie, with all the night_/ **One Foot In The Grave, Creature Feature**

Screams in the dark. That was what Gray was used to now. The endless, hurt filled, hate fuelled screams of people. Every single one of them all enduring the same pain and torture every day there were alive in the godforsaken facility. 5 months, 20 weeks, 162 hours, 219145 minutes, 13132800 seconds and counting. Gray would spend his time alone working out how long it had been since he had last saw natural light. People who didn't hold weapons, people who didn't scream or were covered in blood. 5 months since he had been in civilisation and it had long since begun to take its toll on his mind.

"Yeah little bitches! Run!"

Voices. Footsteps. There were loud clashes, bangs and explosions when the door to Gray's "room" crashed to the ground, dragging the door frame with it. Lights flooded the small room and Gray cringed away from it, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head. Pain exploded in his shoulders which caused him to cry out and twist, which in itself caused more shots of pain to course through his shoulders and arms. Through his pain clouded vision Gray felt the presence of somebody else, he glanced up through glazed eyes and looked at the person who was looking down at him who had turned away shouting on other people.

"Leask, somebody's here," the person turned to look at Gray "tell me your name and what guild you're from."

It took a few seconds for Gray to register that somebody was touching him. 5 months of pain, torture, hate and darkness had clouded the former crystal clear mind of Gray. Now all that was left was empty feelings, full of hate for other people. The people who didn't come and save him, the people he thought he could rely on. They never came and that was what tipped Gray over the edge. After registering the touch on the shoulder Gray shrieked in fear and agony kicking out, tears suddenly streaming down his pale face leaving angry red marks on his cheeks.

"Get away from me!" Gray yelled "don't touch me. Please. No more, just no-pl-go."

"Leask!" the person, Gray's rescuer, yelled furiously "Leask! We've got to help this guy!"

"What is it Forsyth," Leask said, appearing in the battered down doorway "what's with all the shouting."

Amery Forsyth and Karolek Leask were two of a large army of people sent to take down Saer's vicious "games" and it just happened that Forsyth and Leask were the two to come across the unfortunate being that had become of Gray Fullbuster. Leask quickly yanked the chains from the walls but didn't try to unchain them from Gray in fear of aggravating the boy's wounds more. It was a wonder he hadn't died of blood loss or septicaemia before now, it was a miracle he had survived one month never mind five. Forsyth ran off to find somebody who could quickly remove Gray from the facility as quick as possible. Slipping back into consciousness Gray began to kick against Leask who was carrying him over his shoulder.

"No. No more, please, no more," Gray yelled (how he still had strength to do that startled Leask) "please, I'll fight, no more hangs people. Please, Saer, I'm sorry put em back, put-back-me-ples..."

And then Gray went still, his eyes rolled back and he was out cold. Blood continued to drip onto the floor from the torn up wrists and the twist in Grays' shoulders obviously causing him much pain and discomfort. Leask continued onwards wondering how any sane person could do such a thing to people.

* * *

The next few days were a flurry of pain and fear educed screams, nightmares and fits but nothing was bringing Gray back from the dark hole that was his mind. His wounds were tended too but the twist that his shoulders had gained was going to be a painful and permanent fixture. He would bear the scars that Sear had inflicted on him for the rest of his life. The welts in his pale back began to fade, but none of what he had gone through was going to fade from his mind any time soon.

A week after his rescue people began being shipped out, the news of the rescues spread and members from guilds in all countries began to arrive to find their lost companions. Each day for Gray was a painful wait to see if anybody would come for him or had they really abandoned him forever.

"You really found him?" it was a shrill voice, "where is he!"

"Look, he's not exactly...sane. Five months of being hung up and tortured has done, things to him," it was Forsyth talking.

"Just let us see him."

Gray had is eyes shut, he was trying to work through the fog in his brain. Who was here and why did he recognise that voice. Small, slight but trustworthy. The room was dark, his bones aches and he didn't want to open his eyes but he did. A person was standing over him, looking down at him with dark eyes that reminded him of Saer's. Those eyes haunted him in his dreams, watching him, standing over him while was abused. Those eyes frightened Grey, twisting away from them he was caught in hallucinations of what was now in the past, blackness, pain and fear came back into Gray's mind with a frightening blow pulling him back to the grave.

"No, get away from me!" Gray shouted twisting his body, "I don't want to go back, I don-"

Soft hands cupped Gray's face and forced him to look at the person who had been standing over him, he expected to see Saer but instead his own eyes met that of Lucy's who was looking down at him worryingly, beyond her stood Natsu and also Erza. They didn't look as worried but there was that ever looming air off sadness and worry that hung in the air and even Gray (in his half in half out of it state) could tell what was going on. he was safe, he wasn't in Saer's clutches any more. But it didn't stop him from worrying, ever second of every day he worried and nothing could bring him back.

"Lucy," Gray mumbled.

He just looked so small, so weak and so vulnerable lying on the floor with Lucy's arms now around him. She was crying. 5 months of pain for Gray, 5 months of worry for Fairy Tail. He was safe, he had been rescued and he was never going back. Saer was gone from his life and never again would he partake in the "games" and for the first time in five months Gray smiled, he looked up at the ceiling of the room he was in and smiled but there was something beyond that smile and he wasn't going to tell anybody what it was.

"We're going to take you home Gray, you'll be fine," Lucy mumbled in his ear.

Home. Magnolia. Fairy Tail. Three places that were far from the front of Gray's mind, he'd forgot what they all looked like but he'd soon remember. He just wanted to leave, get far away from where he was. But did he really, perhaps there was a part of him that liked what had gone on, that one small part the longed for blood and hate. Biting back the urge to scream loud, Gray closed his eyes and winced at the pain in his shoulders. He was safe and that was all that mattered, for now.

* * *

A/N: It's short, it's horrible and I hate it. Sorry I've been lacking insperation and I tried to update sooner than I did. But forst shall I say: WOW 6 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! I wish i could hug each and every single one of you, here free cookies (::) (::) Hope you like them. I promise I will update faster than this time, I have basically what I need to fninsh the story completely worked out :) I've been working on my own novel and school work is taking up a lot of my time but I promise I will have this updated faster. So please review/fave/follow and I'll see you again.

-Alyssa Zombie-


End file.
